


安魂曲后

by 1070921032



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1070921032/pseuds/1070921032
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安要在艾默里克抓住他之前翻窗溜走，但是露琪亚成功的拖住了他。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estnien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 2





	安魂曲后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652294) by [bravevesperian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian). 



> 部分有关原作者的合集里《神拳痕》这一篇，没看过不影响阅读。有兴趣可以点这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619474

战火愈烈，伊修加德的地理环境成了还能使它在战争中立于前线的屏障。随着龙诗战争宣告终结，它带来的创伤也渐渐被新雪覆盖。上议院议长艾默里克——曾经的神殿骑士团总长——将继续以他高洁的品行带领这个国家前进。  
毫无疑问地，艾默里克·德·博雷尔同时被拥戴和憎恨着。即使是为异国而战，他的副手露琪亚与曾在他麾下的神殿骑士也以与他一同出征为荣。他们当然也明白其中利害，一旦阿拉米格落入敌手，那么他们也将跟着遭殃。他们一旦失去立足之处，阿尔迪纳德全境就会遭到来自加雷马帝国的残暴压迫。到那时，就连圣座都无法抵挡他们的直接攻击。另一方面，无影给他们带来的威胁也超出预期。  
艾默里克对此当然十分清楚，甚至可以说了如指掌。  
在那危机之日，他带人突破重围，冲过扭曲的金属和淡蓝的浓烟来到他的朋友们身边。当他们到达暗区的中心地带时，多玛的领导者飞燕，夕雾，还有阿拉米格的领导者莉瑟·赫斯特都已经倒下了。至此，海德林的计划受阻已成事实，他的行动再快，内心再煎熬，都已经无能为力了。  
就在那时，一道明亮而迅捷的光划破天空落了下来，巨大的冲击力分开了光之战士和艾里迪布斯。艾默里克往后退了两步，目瞪口呆的盯着那柄拄在地上的长枪。转眼间，一道熟悉的身影落了下来，暗蓝的铠甲上覆着一层洁白的光辉。艾里迪布斯还没来得及做出反应，他已经迅速将倒下的英雄捞在自己的臂弯里，一把抓起一边的长枪，像龙骑士们常做的那样轻盈地跃上高空，没有给艾里迪布斯留下任何反击的机会。  
是埃斯蒂尼安。他上一次像这样凝视着他是在什么时候？艾默里克知道他必须专注于眼前发生的事，但此刻他脑子里只能容下刚才闪耀的瞬间。  
谁都没有料到艾里迪布斯的撤退。他一定是受了重伤，因此当他丢失本应从他的敌人们手里夺得的胜利和所有希望之光时，他迅速逃跑了。更何况艾默里克见证了真相的一刻。那一瞬间仿佛他们要全军覆没了，直到埃斯蒂尼安出现，并且拯救了他们。要是没有他的出现，除了战斗到最后一刻，挡在他们的英雄身前以外，艾默里克还能做什么呢？  
艾默里克赶回营地中的医疗所时，战斗的余温还流淌在他的血液里。他担心如果不快一点，就来不及了。  
当他到达战场边缘时，喧嚣与绝望也一同向他袭来。出乎他的意料，他看到了埃斯蒂尼安。他正和露琪亚争吵，而光之战士安全地和医师待在一起。现在露琪亚抓住了龙骑士的手腕——真是大胆的举动，然后紧接着他看到了更大胆的——埃斯蒂尼安警告她并请她放开自己。  
上议长向前走了两步就停下了。这个距离刚好能让他抓住龙骑士的手腕，但他只是放下自己抬起的手，轻声喊了埃斯蒂尼安的名字。  
埃斯蒂尼安转过头，他瘦削的脸上浮现出猫头鹰一样的惊恐神情。很明显，他打算在完成支援之后，在艾默里克发现之前迅速消失。露琪亚看起来对他的计划很感兴趣，要不是她还用手铠扣着他纤细的手腕，这话可能更有说服力一点。她迎上艾默里克的视线，有些事情就不言而喻了。她最后放开了气急败坏的龙骑士，对她的长官行了礼。  
“我们的防线还需要人手。既然我的工作已经完成，我们最亲爱的盟友也已受到妥善的照顾——请允许我的先行离开，艾默里克大人。”她坚定地说。  
艾默里克没有阻止她或向她提出疑问。他们太了解对方了，因此这场对话只需要寥寥数语。露琪亚为了拖住埃斯蒂尼安抓着他那么久，只是为了她长官的个人私情。她好像早就知道了：他会在之后感谢她，因为这礼物绝无仅有。  
很快，艾默里克就感觉到欣喜如浪潮般退去，取而代之的是将他重重包裹的恐惧。他并不想逼迫埃斯蒂尼安与他交谈，或者做其他的事。埃斯蒂尼安在他过去的大部分人生里都被一些东西捆缚着：最开始是他对复仇的渴望、对积聚已久的怨恨的敌意和愤怒，然后是为尼德霍格的龙眼所付出的巨大牺牲。当艾默里克回想起这一点的时候，他退后了半步。他知道自己绝不能也不会成为又一个束缚埃斯蒂尼安的理由。他想，这是否就是埃斯蒂尼安正像现在这样看着自己，像被猎人盯上的猎物一样的理由。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”他听到自己又重复了一遍他的名字。  
“长官。”埃斯蒂尼安回答。他的表情里有些悲哀。他应该藏在阴影里，只在有需要的时候伸出援手。他暗地里做着这件事，并希望能一直这样。因为他知道，只要他再看一眼艾默里克或者大审门，他就再也忘不掉他们了。  
“原谅我，埃斯蒂尼安。露琪亚只是……她只是想让我们都好过。真的。”艾默里克迟疑着说。  
“她只是像以前一样固执，并且坚定得和冰冷的钢铁没有区别。”埃斯蒂尼安回答他，语气中不乏欣赏。  
“我想见你。我一直想着要在你躲进黑暗之前抓住你。”艾默里克难得能体验这种感觉，他所学过的所有词句在此刻都显得苍白无力。即使他的话语听上去如此无力，他也并不会就此退缩。他希望埃斯蒂尼安能对他敞开心扉。  
埃斯蒂尼安放松了一点。营帐外是士兵们的喧闹声，而他们周围寂寂无声，只有山区燥热的风簌簌拂过他雪白的长发。艾默里克几乎要为自己错过的他的那部分生命而落泪，为他容光焕发的脸庞，为他依旧强健的体魄。他很难在这时控制自己，埃斯蒂尼安对他而言仿佛一剂毒药。  
“我也想见你，你都无法想象我有多想你。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音听起来粗糙而沙哑。  
“那么你为什么没有来找我？你完全可以来见我而不被别人发现。如果你不想，我绝不会告诉任何人你来了——你知道我永远不可能束缚你。我多么希望我能阻止你这么做。话语如涌泉，他抑制着自己走上前去的冲动。  
“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安为此而感到痛苦。而艾默里克担心自己的自白使情况更糟糕了。“愤怒使我远离了你温热有力的心跳，而我不能忍受这种失落。”  
艾默里克蹙起眉，回避了埃斯蒂尼安的视线。虽然他早有预料，但他还是因为这温柔的拒绝感到痛苦。  
“原谅我，我的朋友。原谅我做的一切——”他没能继续说下去，因为他们铠甲之间的碰撞声打断了他的话。埃斯蒂尼安抬起手，隔着一层皮革抚摸了他的脸颊。  
艾默里克睁大了眼。他们近在咫尺，呼吸交缠，他甚至能看清埃斯蒂尼安低垂的眼睫。在他的大脑能重新运转起来之前，埃斯蒂尼安渴求而粗暴的吻了他。这甚至都不能称之为吻，吻能够只由唇齿和迫切的渴望构成吗？他不着边际的想，埃斯蒂尼安看上去想要把他吃了。  
“我不明白——”艾默里克痛苦的喘息近在咫尺。  
“我才是应该道歉的人，我的感情早已僭越了。艾默里克，我很软弱，你的存在就足以改变我。你未免把我想的太过冷漠了。”埃斯蒂尼安摩挲着艾默里克的脸颊。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……埃斯蒂尼安，我请求你。我……不，我们都是为了改变伊修加德。我想要我们一起改变它，而不是只有我一个人。我想要拯救你。”  
“我确实得救了，艾默里克。这是我一生中第一次真切的获得自由。你给予了我自由，这绝无仅有的礼物——但你也必须明白，我害怕再一次失去它。这是我所想要告诉你的。面对从心而生的渴望我还是一如既往的软弱。当我的内心饱受煎熬时，我必须作出回应：我是否应该再去看看大审门，是否应该出现在你面前。我最亲爱的同伴——我可能会再次失去我的自由。”  
艾默里克深吸一口气稳住心神。龙骑士的话在他脑海里回响。他思考着这些话，并终于明白为什么最后埃斯蒂尼安认为自己永远不能停下步伐。  
“战女神在上，我以我的佩剑与我的名起誓——我永远不会束缚你。”  
“我从不怀疑这一点。你永远言出必行沉着稳重，而我……当然不是。我需要改正这些，而不是你。”  
他们一起沉默了一会儿。艾默里克担心埃斯蒂尼安可能已经准备好随时逃跑。帐外仿佛已经安静了，但他依旧担心，是否有哪个可怜的士兵正巧撞上他们的长官草率的亲吻他久久未见的朋友。艾默里克看着埃斯蒂尼安深吸了一口气。  
“我……向你请求最后一件事。请给我一个吻，我会把它留在心中，伴我走过漫长而黑暗的前路。”他盯着埃斯蒂尼安，而他靠近了他——  
——然后抬手把他推远了一点。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着上议长边往后退边摇头，感到胸中发闷。  
“像童话里一样的离别吻吗？那就来啊。”  
然而艾默里克转过身径直走向了营帐门口，将埃斯蒂尼安留在一片不安的寂静里。他的心怦怦直跳，一种新的冲动攫住了他的心神。他想他转头的一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安就会逃开，再不回头；或者像悲剧里的男主角一样仿佛从来不曾出现过，只余下风中的灰烬。  
铠甲落地，这仿佛飞蛾扑火的咔嗒声打断了艾默里克沉默的遐想，使得他无法再掩饰自己的解脱感。肩甲轻微的喀啦声响起，埃斯蒂尼安来到他面前，而他扬起下巴，咬紧了牙关。  
“就一个吻，你说的。”他尽量掩饰着自己的恶趣味。  
“如果你不想要，那就回绝我，还我的心以自由。”埃斯蒂尼安艰难地回答。  
“不，我绝不会。我非常荣幸能给你自由，但是我必须克制自己的情感。祈祷你没有误解我的意思吧——我对你的爱确实慷慨而无私——但是埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳，你的心是我的，我绝不会轻易放弃我的主权。”  
埃斯蒂尼安又一次僵住了。帐外疲惫的人们来来去去，而他茫然地站在艾默里克的营帐圈出来的这一小片昏暗里。此刻无人来扰，但他显然正乱的不行。只要说出来，有什么东西就再也回不去了，话已至此，他必须做出选择。  
尽管自我挣扎，但埃斯蒂尼安绝不会因为挑战而做出让步。他曾见过艾默里克在被诬陷为异端者的流言下仍大放异彩——但他仍走到了今天，并站在他面前，像在饿的快死的人面前放一顿丰盛的大餐当做诱饵。  
他们之间的距离再次拉近了。埃斯蒂尼安扑过去的动作比起寻找爱人更像是饿虎扑食。艾默里克因为这突如其来的接触皱起了眉头，因为对方咬在了他的下嘴唇上而不得不张开嘴。从某种意义上来说，他赢了。埃斯蒂尼安默许了他的靠近，于是他顺理成章的解开了埃斯蒂尼安的皮带和铠甲上的搭扣。  
艾默里克设想过的抗拒并未到来，埃斯蒂尼安脸上的无措助长了他心底的疯狂，他几乎要为这氤氲的热度所融化。  
艾默里克的肩甲在他们的动作间发出轻微的碰撞声，这使得埃斯蒂尼安轻笑起来。能从这个男人口中听到笑声的机会如此稀少，艾默里克甚至怀疑自己听错了。他迟疑了一小会儿，又凑近了一点仔细观察埃斯蒂尼安的表情。  
“这幅铠甲的搭扣我看过很多次，甚至都不需要思考该怎么把它们解开了。”埃斯蒂尼安自暴自弃的回答他。  
“或者你想象过很多次该怎么把它们解开，所以不需要我的帮助。”艾默里克唇边显露出一点狡猾的笑容。  
他有多久没有与人这样亲密了？他十分确定自己仍渴求着埃斯蒂尼安，他之于他如同黑夜里的火把。  
“如果你一定要消失在夜里，请至少留给我一个吻，留给我这短暂的、转瞬即逝的温柔。”艾默里克接着说，同时埃斯蒂尼安急迫的拽掉了他的手铠，好让他们赤裸的手第一次扣在一起。  
埃斯蒂尼安几乎要开口求饶了，他知道一旦他表露出自己的渴望，那么他必输无疑——比偏离正教的迷失更甚。他知道到最后他们也不会分出胜负，艾默里克说的是对的——他的心确实属于他，他再也不能将胸腔里跳动的情感收回来了。  
当埃斯蒂尼安终于摸到艾默里克铠甲下的衬衣时，他的嘴唇也找到了艾默里克脖颈的曲线，并沿着它在艾默里克锁骨上留下了一连串吻痕。他尝到了汗水的咸味与蒸腾的情热，还有充斥着他全部生命的硝烟与汗水。那是他记忆里的伊修加德。当他努力把艾默里克的护肘拆掉的时候他就靠在他身上，直到那些累赘的铠甲部件都从他身上脱去，只剩贴身的长裤。  
龙骑士恶狠狠地咬了一口上议长的肩膀，黑发的精灵倒抽一口冷气，“我的老天，你就不能温柔一点？”  
埃斯蒂尼安抬起头，“不能。”他灰蓝的眼睛盯着艾默里克天蓝的双眼，理直气壮地回答他。片刻之后，埃斯蒂尼安略带嘲讽的声音打破了寂静：“难不成上议长希望我停下吗？”  
“不。”回应他的声音沙哑而果断。  
艾默里克摔在了他的床上，伊修加德出产的轻软的羊绒和棉布遮住了他们。这舒适的触感衬得埃斯蒂尼安几乎把他撕开的动作更加粗暴，仿佛他要榨干他的血液。布满了茧的手指四处游走，指甲到处留下痕迹。艾默里克将埃斯蒂尼安长长的银白发丝缠在手指间，仿佛那是他的乐园。  
当龙骑士喉咙里滚出的低沉喘息回响在耳边时，艾默里克甚至兴奋地微微发抖。这只是他发现埃斯蒂尼安勃起的东西被束缚在皮质长裤后面时所感受到的一点微小的快乐，但他仍难以自抑地为这个事实而满足。埃斯蒂尼安如此轻易地被他驯服，更多的欲望从他心底油然而生。他收紧了缠在长长发丝间的手指，听见了令人满意的呻吟。  
“说你想要我。”艾默里克甚至都没有察觉自己把这话说了出来。  
“我想要你。女神在上，我想要你胜过我所想要的一切。”埃斯蒂尼安低下头，伸手去解皮带扣，然后把紧贴自己的裤子蹬掉。  
埃斯蒂尼安对自己先艾默里克一步脱光了这件事感到一点尴尬，但他们年轻时都曾在对方面前袒露过自己的身体。埃斯蒂尼安清晰地记得艾默里克自渎的样子。那时轮到他与艾默里克外出巡逻，他们共用一顶帐篷，艾默里克以为他已经睡着了。但实际上和另外一个人共处同一片窄小的空间时很难真正睡着。当这些记忆涌现的时候，埃斯蒂尼安发觉自己更加尴尬了。他意识到艾默里克正看着他，于是他飞速撇开了头。  
埃斯蒂尼安已经硬了。艾默里克的眼神更加深沉，他当然知道自己胯间灼烫的东西是什么。要不是艾默里克从未设想过现下这般场景，他敢保证他绝对会戏弄的埃斯蒂尼安满面潮红。这突如其来的想法实在太具有诱惑力，他不得不咬住嘴唇才能专心感受埃斯蒂尼安皮肤的温度。  
埃斯蒂尼安在轻微的颤抖。他和艾默里克贴在一起，试着通过摇晃自己的腰来获得快感。他的手指穿梭在艾默里克乌黑的卷发之间，在木质围栏边小心翼翼的保持平衡。他常年保持锻炼，凭借这具躯体完成那些不可思议的跳跃。现在，那些锻炼良好的肌肉也支撑着他。  
如果有人问埃斯蒂尼安他是否想过做爱，他并不确定自己知道该如何回答。他几乎想不起自己还有肉体欲望。自他成为苍天之龙骑士之后，他就一直深陷于自我否认中直至如今。即使他不用再抵抗尼德霍格对他的控制，他仍然没有学会如何放松自己。  
艾默里克的手指包裹住他们的时候，埃斯蒂尼安情不自禁的哼了一声。那只手逐渐收紧了，沿着轮廓揉弄起来。在他们共享的欢愉中，埃斯蒂尼安不知不觉中向他的方向倒去，把自己送进艾默里克手里。他银白的长发散落在背肩上，随着他的动作泛出丝缎般的光泽。艾默里克竭尽全力不让自己闭上眼，而是长久的注视着他，想尽可能的记住他沉浸在快乐中的面容，而不是他记忆里那种熟悉的痛苦神情。  
艾默里克感到自我满足，因此当埃斯蒂尼安往后退的时候，他稍稍犹豫了一下。  
“怎么了？”他低声问。  
“还不够。”埃斯蒂尼安失焦的眼神在帐篷的内饰上游移。  
“你还要找什么？”  
“你……你有没有……”埃斯蒂尼安的话模糊不清，但艾默里克混沌的大脑还是立刻理解了他在找的东西。“是不是在我的箱子里，一个小罐子装的——”  
“就是它，给你那娇嫩的皮肤用的香膏。”自从库尔扎斯气候巨变以来，艾默里克一直饱受干燥对皮肤带来的影响。埃斯蒂尼安曾不止一次嘲笑过他手上那股甜蜜的香气，但他其实挺喜欢这个味道，并在另一个人的影响下记住了它。  
过了一小会，香膏在他手上化开了，带着黏糊糊的香气被他抹到了艾默里克的阴茎上。他有那么一会儿才想起来自己应该和上议长比比尺寸，但他所关心的只有寻找这长久的自我否认后得到的快乐。他握拳活动了一下手腕，而艾默里克向后倒进了枕头里。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……如果你再继续的话，我就要不行了。”他的声音轻的像一阵微风。  
埃斯蒂尼安回给他一个挑衅的笑容，“比起你我更担心这张床。我可是见过你怎么自慰的，那会儿你可能还以为我睡着了呢。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安！天啊那是多少年之前的事了——”艾默里克的尴尬几乎写在脸上，他当即想要避开这个话题，并且让埃斯蒂尼安为他的背叛付出代价。  
他低咒着从龙骑士的臂膀中挣脱出来，把他摁在地上——还好地上铺着一层皮毛地毯。埃斯蒂尼安因为他的突然靠近而眨了眨眼，然后就因为上议长的突然进入发出了呻吟般的泣音。  
一定有人听到了——埃斯蒂尼安这么想着，但是营帐外人声鼎沸，不可能有人知道这声音是从哪来的。艾默里克因他脸上不同于平日冷静自持的迷乱神情而不能自已，他慢慢地退出来，每一个微小的动作都能引出龙骑士咬在唇间的呻吟。埃斯蒂尼安的腿挂在他的肩上，他的手指游弋在对方腿间。龙骑士的身体像一幅油画，上面布满了交错纵横的新旧伤痕。它们在昏暗的灯光下泛出珍珠般的粉红色。艾默里克着迷的吻咬他胸膛上每一处伤痕，虔诚仿佛朝圣。  
埃斯蒂尼安竭尽全力保持的自制力在快感的侵袭中溃不成军。他抓紧了身下的织物，摇晃着腰臀迎合艾默里克的撞击。上议长眉头紧皱，汗珠从他光洁的额头上滚落而下，而他完全无法把眼神从艾默里克脸上移开。那颗汗珠落下来，像在他心里撕开一个空白的可怖伤口。他将腿更紧地缠在艾默里克腰上，好让自己把头靠在身前人的颈窝里。他在潮水般袭来的快感中颤抖着，试图克制翻涌的情感。  
正是在这灭顶的快感中，艾默里克才真正明白那些关于爱之激情的谚语。它们毫无疑问是正确的。所有的礼节和礼仪都被遗忘了，只有他和埃斯蒂尼安，还有驱使着他们的原始如同野兽的欲望。他对这种感觉又爱又恨——他想拥有埃斯蒂尼安胜过其他一切，但他同时又感到空虚。他确实拥有埃斯蒂尼安，但在这之后他就会再一次从他身侧离开。  
艾默里克环过埃斯蒂尼安的腰，颠倒了他们的位置。埃斯蒂尼安往前挪了一点以便自己跪坐在艾默里克的大腿上，他银白的长发从肩头倾泻而下。他们的默契从来无需多言，连寻找对方的嘴唇都如此自然。他们相互拉扯着跌进狂乱的吻里，牙齿甚至要磕破唇舌。埃斯蒂尼安掌控着节奏，更深的渴望席卷了他们。  
“埃斯蒂尼安——埃斯蒂尼安——埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克的喘息与呼唤在这种情欲气氛中无异于火上浇油。  
听到他的名字如同圣名一样被上议长如此深情的呼唤，感觉到那双满布剑茧的手抚摸过他身上每一处，还有深重的撞击。这一切都使他方寸大乱，连大腿的肌肉都在轻微的颤抖。最终，他不得不向快感低头。  
“艾默——艾默里克——我——我要射了——！”  
“那就射出来，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克的动作所带给他的射精冲动使他弓起了背。  
埃斯蒂尼安半阖着眼，咬紧牙关尽量不叫出声，他还是怕别人听到——然后他的一切努力都在艾默里克的冲撞中丢盔弃甲。那根粗大的东西每一次进出都让他射出一小股精液，他像一片雪花一样颤抖，大脑过载，几乎不能再承受更多。即使这样，艾默里克仍然残忍地将他拖进了更深的情欲漩涡，在令埃斯蒂尼安颤抖的滚烫情欲里低吼着登上高潮。  
他们在欢愉缓缓退去的浪潮里低声喘息，此时此刻没有什么能将这对爱人从彼此身边分离。艾默里克梳理着埃斯蒂尼安的长发，徒劳的想要抓住他的呼吸。虽然高潮已经退去，他仍觉情欲尚存。拥有埃斯蒂尼安是如此快活，以至于即将再次失去他的痛苦令他无法接受。  
“我可真是个冷酷的人。”他的哀叹轻不可闻。  
“别这么说。别人这么说你，我可就要动手了。”  
“我不想你走。”艾默里克的气息洒在埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀上。  
营帐里安静了一会儿，只有他们的呼吸声和帐外的喧闹。风吹拂着营帐，埃斯蒂尼安犹疑的话语打破了奇怪的气氛。  
“我不会和你回阿尔迪纳德，”他说，“但是如果你离开了奥萨德……”  
艾默里克没有立刻回答他，只是再次吻了他的嘴唇，好像这样就能记住他的温暖和柔软。  
“你会因为我回来吗？”他最终这么问。  
“这个问题我给不出答案，也不打算得到答案。也许我永远不会知道。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我必须赎罪。”  
“我们都不希望你这样，埃斯蒂尼安。你会作为英雄回归。”  
“但我必须对得起这个称号，直面那些东西。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安——”埃斯蒂尼安竖起手指压在艾默里克唇上，阻止他继续往下说。他摇摇头。  
“当我找到答案的时候，我保证，你会是第一个知道的人。”  
万物仿佛都为他的话屏住了呼吸，而艾默里克只是狠狠的抱住了他。  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
露琪亚希望她的做法能稍微改变一点埃斯蒂尼安的想法。当她在返航的飞空艇上注意到埃斯蒂尼安又一次消失的时候有一点点失望和懊恼。但她还是看见了他和艾默里克分别时那安静而温柔的一幕，也许这就是她的长官现在看上去心情好得不得了的原因。光之战士醒了。当这个好消息传来的时候，他正站在神殿骑士团总部他的办公室门口。她看着他快步走过治疗所，因为现在和将来会发生的事心慌意乱。  
艾默里克又怎么可能没有注意到这件事？每一次远渡重洋支援他们远东的盟友时，她都能发现埃斯蒂尼安的踪迹，好像他愿意当一个影子胜于当一个人。早在他们第一次远征时，她就在神拳痕与他对峙过了——只是那时他逃开了而已。  
就是这样，当她在巡逻途中路过忘忧骑士亭时，她确定自己感觉到了自屋檐上来的那个人匆匆的一瞥，叫人错觉他甚至从未从这里离开过。她回到自己的岗位上，知道她使这对如流星一般错开的恋人再相逢的计策比她所希望的那样还要成功。


End file.
